


Beautiful.

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, it's really all just fluff, semi can sing, tendou has a plan, this is soft, ushijima thinks semi is gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: Ushijima thinks Semi is utterly beautiful, what should he do about it?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreemy/gifts).



They sit around Ushijima and Tendou’s dorm in the afternoon after practice. All of them just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. There’s a soft scent of vanilla in the air from the candle Goshiki insisted on lighting.  
  
There’s a calm aura surrounding them as they just talk to each other or maybe not even talk at all. Well- calm beside the constant bickering of Goshiki and Shirabu.  
  
Semi is positioned across a singular couch. Not sitting in it properly because it was uncomfortable that way. Semi handles his ukulele in his arms, softly plucking the strings, playing an unrecognisable tune.  
  
He sings softly as he plays, the words flowing from his lips like silk. The way he sings is almost like a siren, you’re drawn to it.  
  
Ushijima sits across from Semi next to Tendou. He looks at the other boy. Noticing the way his silver hair is illuminated by the last rays of sunlight coming in the window. The way his skin glows in the lighting and looks beautiful. Semi Eita was beautiful.  
  
Ushijima didn’t know what a crush felt like, but was this it? Was the way he wanted to be close to Semi and loved his smile, the way he thought he was beautiful, was this a crush?  
  
He continues staring at Semi, admiring how utterly beautiful he is. How as he begins to play a new song, his brows knit together in confusion as he works out what cords to play.  
  
He thinks he could possibly stare at Semi Eita forever.  
  
The second years' and Goshiki finally left the dorm, leaving only the third years remaining.  
  
Tendou could tell Ushijima is constantly staring at Semi. It almost made him laugh at the heart eyes he was giving him, and Semi was completely oblivious, just stuck in his own little world of music. He knew a lot about Ushijima, he knew a lot about him so he could tell this was a crush. There’s no doubt about it.  
  
Tendou has a plan.  
  
“Hey, Hayato! Reon! let’s go to the vending machine! I’m feeling like somethin’ sweet!”  
  
Both Yamagata and Oohira give Tendou a strange look. They’re questionable about why, when dinner is in half an hour that Tendou wants to go to the vending machine. Tendou rolls his eyes, moving over to each of them, pulling them close and whispering his plan.  
  
They both give him cheeky grins and agree to leave with him. Before leaving the dorm, Tendou talks to Ushijima.  
  
Semi was still in his own little world, plucking along the strings of his ukulele. He hasn’t even noticed that the others have left the room.  
  
Tendou taps Ushijima on the shoulder. Ushijima snaps out of his trance of watching Semi and looks to the flamboyant red head next to him. Tendou leans down into his ear, throwing an arm around him and whispers, “Time to make a move miracle boy,” he says this while smirking at Semi.

Ushijima looks to Tendou and his eyebrows knit together in confusion before coming to an understanding of what Tendou means. His eyes open wide before giving a little nod of his head, his stoic face remaining as usual.

Tendou skips out of the room closing the door behind him and Ushijima continues looking at Semi. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful than the boy Infront of him. To be honest, he doesn’t know how to, as Tendou would say, _‘make a move’_. But he wants Semi, so he’s gonna try.

He clears his throat, “Is sitting like that not uncomfortable? Could it not injure your back?”

Semi opens his eyes, turning his head and smiling softly at Ushijima.

“Mhmm it’s comfier like this.”

Ushijima nods his head in understanding, Semi looks around the room now, noticing everyone else has gone.

“Where did everyone else go?”

“They went with Tendou to the vending machine.”

Semi chuckles, it’s angelic and beautiful and god does Ushijima want to hear it more, “Why would they do that?”

“Tendou said he had a craving for sweets.”

“Of course he does,” Semi shakes his head.

A silence settles into the room, Semi begins fiddling with his ukulele, gently tapping his fingers on it. He stills for a moment before getting up and moving, sitting next to Ushijima on the couch he is situated on.

“So… I’ve been writing this song,” Semi starts, “But uh I haven’t shared it with anyone yet, but I was hoping maybe you’d want to hear it, and uh… it’s my first original song.”

Ushijima gives a nod of his head, “I would very much enjoy hearing it.”

Semi smiles before taking a deep breath and beginning to play a soft tune, his fingers strumming and picking at the strings. He begins humming a rhythm before beginning to sing.

His voice is soft and there’s an edge to it but it’s utterly beautiful. It’s a different kind of song Semi would normally sing but Ushijima can’t focus on the lyrics. He’s too entranced by Semi’s mouth opening to let lyrics fall from it and the way his eyes stay closed as he sings to even begin to understand the lyrics.

He never usually would let himself get this built up over something. But here he is, utterly lovestruck over Semi Eita. Maybe when he heard Tendou saying _‘love makes you stupid’_ all those times, he was right.

He looks at Semi, they’re pretty close on the couch and their knees are touching and it makes his heart flutter, but he doesn’t let it show on his face.

He doesn’t think he’s ever really been this close to Semi before; he’s noticing new features of the boy he didn’t even realise before. How there is a mole beside Semi’s right eye that he’d never seen before and how his eyelashes are long and thick.

Semi finishes the song, slowly opening his eyes. He sees Ushijima staring at him.

“What did you think?”

“Beautiful,” Ushijima slips.

“Oh, thanks… there’s still a lot I need to work on, and it needs lots of fine-tuning but- “Semi is cut off.

Ushijima shakes his head, “Not just the song, but you… you are beautiful.”

Semi’s mouth slacks open before smirking and looking at Ushijima with interest, “Finally,” he breathes out.

Ushijima’s head tilts to the side almost like a confused puppy. However, before he knew it there was a pair of soft lips upon his and soft breaths tickling his cheek.

He’d never kissed anyone before, but it’s nice. Semi begins placing his hands on Ushijima’s face bringing him deeper into the kiss. Ushijima runs his hand through Semi’s hair, reveling in how soft it is while his other arm is hooked firmly around Semi’s waist.

Semi pulls away from the kiss and as Ushijima is slightly out of breath, Semi brings their foreheads together and whispers soft words, “Y’know Wakatoshi, I think you’re beautiful as well.”

And well, they probably would begin kissing again had they not heard Tendou pounding on the door to let him back into the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! thank you all for reading!! this is just me trying to share the ushisemi love because they need more love!!! this is for a friend on twt and i hope they like it. 
> 
> thank you for kudos and comments!! they make me gdahdgadja
> 
> anyway, if you wanna follow me on twitter, you can @kinkunii


End file.
